Scandalous
by Lara Knight
Summary: AU. Where Kate's mother was never murdered. she become a PE teacher instead, Yet Rick Castle finds his way into her life anyway as the new English teacher. Based on real people.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I saw two teachers yesterday at school talking, flirting. And this is based on them, so yeah. A Tricky Affair will be updated soon, I just like this idea better, sorry.**

**Summary: AU Where Kate's mother was never murdered. She become a PE teacher instead, yet Rick Castle still finds his way into her life as a English teacher at the same school.**

**Chapter 1 ~ A Day In The Life Of Katherine Beckett**

Kate had just walking into her favorite Cafe, Cafe Lipton. Just like every other day she went about her normal morning routine.

"Hey Kate? The usual?" The blonde haired, teenager asked from behind the counter.

"Of course, Robbie." She replied with her normal morning smile.

"Coming right up." He replied, not looking up from the coffee machine.

"Next?" The other teenager called out.

A ruggedly handsome, brown haired, man stepped up to the counter.

"I'll have the same as the beautiful young lady behind me is having, Kate I believe her name is." He charmed, only looking behind to see her reaction after he finshed.

"What a charmer you are Mr...?" She asked as he walked other to wait with her.

"Mr Castle, Rick Castle. And you would be?" He asked.

She hesitated, "Kate Beckett." She smiled and stretched out her hand. He took her hand and there was a spark, their eyes meet, they held eye contact for what seemed like forever.

"Kate, coffee's ready." Robbie called out, pushing the piping hot coffee forward to her. She stepped foward leaving the warmth of Rick's hand which was quickly replaced by the heat of the cup coffee.

"Thanks Robbie, how much to I owe you?" She asked resisting the urge to look back.

"3.20" She handed over the same amount as always and took her coffee.

"Rick?" The other teenager called out a few minutes later.

Rick paid and sat down in one of the small booths in the shop, he invited Kate.

"You know what I have to get to work, maybe tomorrow?" She offered.

"Yeah, Same time?" He asked, simling.

"Yeah. Bye, Rick." And with that the beautiful brunette was out the door.

Kate drove to work in a wonderful mood after her impromtu meeting with the charming coffee man.

-Maybe we'll do something fun with the kids today- She thought.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	2. Chapter 2 Sliver Lake High

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who decided to give this story a go, and to Yecart for that review I needed that.**

**Chapter 2 ~ Sliver Lake High**

8:30 the digital clock read as she pulled into the crowed carpark. She rolled her eyes, the only thing she hated about teaching at a High School was the students can drive, this made it that much harder to find a carpark in the mornings. She finally found a spot next to the school's bulletin board.

It read...

_Parent-Teacher Interviews 27th Sept _

_Band going to Flower festivial 28th Sept _

_Welcome Mr C_

-I hate interviews, Parents never listen to a dam word I say anyway.- She thought looking up at the sign from inside her car.

She finally got out of the car, bracing herself for the cool morning air. She walked through the side gates and directly into the East wing building.

There was a few kids already in the East building, a few of them in her classes so she quickly decided against telling them they shouldn't be in there until 8:40, it was close enought and a dumb rule anyway.

They were all nice kids who either waved or said 'Hey -Miss Beckett, Mrs Beckett or Mrs D-'. So she continued her way down the now quiet but gettin louder and busier East hallway. It was lined with rows and rows of lockers with the occastional door for a class room. She finally got to one of the downstairs staff room doors, pulled out her opens-almost-every-door-in-the-building yellow key and 'clicked' it open.

She stepped inside to a large, quiet room full of desks and up the other end a large wooden table with a fridge in the corner. As Kate walked to her desk she noticed that the desk opposite, normally Chad Green's was clean and empty.

"Hey Clive? Where's Chad? He normally bets me to school and why is his desk so clean, Is Gates coming around?" She yelled across the room to the large man sitting eating a chocolate bar known as Clive Blake.

"Hey Kate, Sorry to be the one to tell you this but Chad is gone, Gates fired him and Holly apparently they were having an affair." Clive explained taking several bites of his chocolate bar inbetween.

"Oh...Shit, you never know who's next." She said putting her stuff down on her desk.

Kate's desk was easily the most colourful in the staff room with ceramic elephants and painted frogs. But the animals weren't the most important thing on her desk, a photo was. A photo on the far right side of her desk with a dark wooden frame. A photo of her and Josh.

He was hugging her from behind at the local park, it was just them that day.

The first bell rang signaling that it was now 8:50 and the students (and teachers) need to get to homeroom classes but being a PE she didn't have a Homeroom class so Kate had a few mintues more to make her way to the Gym.

She grabbed her keys that were on a lanyard just like all the other PE teachers and walked out into the currently empty hallway.

She eventury made her way to the Gym. The Gym had 4 big doors at the front then a PE staff room.

She walked in and just as she sat at her other desk the second bell rang out throughout the school.

"Morning Kate, Did you hear about Chad and Holly? I didn't even suspect it." A tall, tanned, short haired man walked into the staff room with a Football in his hands.

"Yeah me either. Gates is firing teachers every week they just made it easy for her." Kate stated standing up and grabbing a clear plastic tub from her desk.

"I know anyway, I got year 10 boys first up." He grabbed a tub from his desk before heading out the staff room door.

She had year 10 girls first up, easily the hardest class she would have all day. Yet, she wasn't dreading it as much as normal because tomorrow she would see him again.

Rick made his way into his new classroom in a wonderful mood from his morning coffee meeting.

"Good morning class!" He announced enthusiastically.

The homeroom class quieted down.

"Okay, lets mark the roll then you can go back to whom kissed whom under which bleachers." He said getting out the roll out from his new desk.

"Derk?" He yelled

"Here!"

About 3 minutes later he got through every name on the list and marked whether they were here, away or wagging.

"Okay Class, announcements! -The class quieted down once again- _Mr Green and Miss Halliwell will be no longer teaching at Sliver Lake High, Mr Castle and Miss Slater will be taking their place. Please make them feel welcome. The Band needs to meet Miss Johnstone outside the front office in line 2. Remember Parent-Teacher Interviews are on the 27th."_ Castle finished and his class began talking again, he smiled and sat down in his chair.

He re-read the announcements and wondered why Mr Green and Miss Halliwell weren't working at Sliver Lake anymore.

The began rang and the students got up to got to their first class. Lucky, Rick had this line off and decided to get to know the school (and its teachers) a little more.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	3. Chapter 3 The Coffee Girl

**Authors Note: So I've been dropping hints on Josh and from the reviews I gather no one got them? Anyway, I hope this makes you ship your teachers as much as I ship mine!**

**Chapter 3 ~ The Coffee Girl**

Rick walked happily into the down stairs staff room, looking for something to do or someone to talk to.

He sumbled across Clive.

"Hello" He stretched out his arm and approached the sitting man, whom was eating again.

"Hello, I'm Clive Blake SOSE Teacher." The men shoke hands with broad simles.

"I'm Richard Castle or Rick, the new English teacher." Rick sat down next to the more experienced man.

"Welcome to Sliver Lake, your desk is over there." He smiled and pointed to the empty, clean desk.

"Thank you. Who's elephants?" He asked walking over and picking a frog up, admiring the workmenship.

"That's Miss Beckett's and she doesn't like people touching them." He warned.

"Ohh...Why?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure, she has never said. Well she has next line off maybe you can ask her then." He said as he finished another chocolate bar.

"What are you looking at, Grace?" Kate asked one of her students who was starring at her with great confusion.

"You, miss. Your different, it's weird." The girl looked at her teacher as if to question her very existence.

"Different is good, now would you like to do laps or play basketball like the rest of us?" She questioned with a simle.

Katherine Beckett wasn't your normal PE teacher, she had this thing to make her students want to impress her, to do better.

She pushed her students, made them sweat, thank god they had to get changed for PE.

"Come on girls, keep moving!" She yelled as some of the students in her all girl year 10 class started walking in the basketball game.

When her yell hit their ears they all glarred at her, but they started running again and kept running because she had that thing.

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Okay girls, come in." She waved her hand in the air at the side of the gym.

The girls crowed around her, the sweat visably showing on their faces.

"Good game. I'll see you tomorrow, now go get changed." She said with her classic Kate Beckett smile.

The group of girls hurried of in a mob towards the change room.

She always had a line off after them, and she needed it.

The bell rang and Kate made her way back up to the East building behind a mob of hurrying and sweaty teenagers.

She finally made her way back to the downstairs staff room, exhausted.

She slumbed down in her chair and closed her eyes, not looking around to notice anything or anyone.

Castle froze, the beautiful coffee girl walked right not the staff room and didn't even see him.

There were 3 things he was sure of...

1. Kate Beckett was at his new school. 2. By looking at the way she was dressed she was a teacher too. 3. She was incredibly hot and sweaty for some reason.

"Miss Beckett?" He asked in a small, unsure voice.

"What do you want? Students aren't allowed in here." She snapped not openning her eyes assuming that it was a student from the small voice.

"I'm not a student, but if your going to be like that." He said angrily as he began to walk away, maybe she wasn't as nice as he thought.

"Coffee guy?" She asked openning her eyes in confusion, her voice softening.

"I refer Rick." He smiled.

"Rick, right. Why are you here? Are you stalking me? Because that would be creepy." She narrowed her eyes on him.

"I work here, now. Why do you have many stalkers, Kate?" He leaned towards her, pulling his chair closer to her desk.

"Since when do you work here?" She asked, leaning towards him, narrowing her eyes once again.

"Since Mr Green and Miss Halliwell apparently, do you know what happened with them?" He leaned in a little more, they were so close mear centimetres apart.

"They were dumb enough to have an affair at work." She stated blankly.

"So?" He question, wiggling his eye brows.

"So they got fired." She hissed.

Ding-Ding her Iphone lit up showing a new text message.

New message from Josh Davidson

She pulled away and leaned back in her chair. She unlocked her phone.

Messages : Josh Davidson

_~Thinking of you 3~_

She simled, he was so cute sometimes.

_~I love you too~_ She replied before looking up at Rick again.

"Who's that?" He asked seeing her simle.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She grinned.

"Hmm..Okay then. What's the deal with the no one touching your elephants?" He asked moving his chair to right next to her desk.

"I don't like people touching them, so what?" She asked begining to rearrange the bunch of paper sitting on her desk.

"What else don't you like people touching?" She asked wiggling his eyes brows again.

"I only like my husband touching my elephants." She grinned evily seeing his surpise.

His eyes immeditaly shot down to her small hand, where a very real ring sat gracefully on her ring finger with a very large rock. -Compensating for something- Castle thought allowing himself to simle for a moment.

"Ohh..Of course." He stated backing away physically and menatally.

"Of course?" She question, a little confused and outraged.

"Of course, you have a husband. A gorgous woman like you wouldn't be single for long and one guy was smart enough to marry you." He stated looking over his paper work on the clean, fresh-looking desk.

She simled, flattered.

The bell rang and the hallway erupted with notice as the student made there way to their next classes.

Kate walked to the door, considering saying bye but it didn't seem right so she left without a word.

As she openned the door the noice from outside streemed in for a few moments before the 'click' of the door shut it out, leaving Rick completely alone in a slience room.

* * *

**Josh Davidson because the teachers I'm basing this on, one of them is married. Sorry.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	4. Chapter 4 A Normal Day

**Authors Note: So alot of you were confused on why I made Kate married to Josh, the reason is this story like I keep telling you is based on real people and the real people that im basing this on one of them is married. I'm completely uncreative with names so you are gonna find names from some of my other favourite TV shows now and then...Mr Green (Friends), Miss Haliwell (Charmed), Teresa and Patrick (Mentalist.) Grace (also the mentalist.)It's almost like a Wheres Wally...Have fun.**

Chapter 4 ~ A Normal Day

-Married. She was married.- He thought sitting at his desk chair, starring into space.

"Okay class, health today!" She yelled walking towards the mess of students outside the Gym waiting to be let in.

"Health! Come on!" She yelled again.

The year 9 students heard her, she could tell by the up roar of moans and the negative energy now buzzing in the air.

She walked up towards the health room, her long brown hair flowing freely in the wind. The mob of students followed her, chattering about god knows what.

She listen to what they were saying sometimes and heard bits of conversations. "Jake hooked up with Alex." Or "Teresa and Patrick got back together."

Was the normal but today had been anything but normal.

"Have you heard about the new teacher?" and "Mr Green and Miss H, who would have suspected it, hey?" she over heard.

They finally got to the Health room.

"Okay class, quiet down." The noice died down.

"Okay. Derk?" She began the roll call, trying to maintain that this was a normal day.

"Okay, you can talk quietly as you do the worksheet." She said sitting down at the front of class begining to mark some tests.

She began starring at the same test paper, listening to a near by group of popular girls.

"Mr C is soooooo hot, your so lucky to have him as a homeroom teacher." One girl said, clearly not doing to worksheet, not that any of them ever did.

"He so is!' Another one squeled.

"Not as lucky as Abby, she has him for English!" Another squeled.

She smiled to herself about the girls conversation, she wasn't the only one that thought he was hot.

"You think he's hot miss?" One of them yelled.

Kate looked up surprised.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you think Mr C is hot?" Another asked.

She laughed. "Mr Castle? Hot?" She asked and laughed again.

"He is!" One told her, the others nodded in a agreement.

"I'm married, rememeber?" lifting her left hand to the class.

She said it to herself more than the students.

They went back to giggling about Mr Castle and Kate went back to marking tests or at least looking like she was.

Kate made her way back up to the East Building the wind still blowing, messing up her hair.

She tried to fix it was she stepped into the staff room, empty. Almost empty, Mr 'Hot stuff' Castle was sitting back to the door looking out the tinted window at the students leaving, lost in his own world.

But it was time for him to come back to earth, or at least Miss Beckett thought so.

She snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulders, feeling him jump immediately.

"Kate?" He asked surprised ny her actions as much as she was.

"Ricky, It's time to head home. Unless you would like to hang around here?" She played sarcastically, walking away towards her desk.

"What are you doing here then? Everyones gone." He extended his arms, showing his point, the down stairs staff room was almost always deserted.

Most teachers prefered the up stairs staff room because it was further away from the students.

"I'm leaving now, if you would like to walk to the car park together?" She began a statement but it ended as a question.

"How did this turn from me happily sitting here to you rushing me out the door? You're very controlling." He stated leaning his head back streching in his wheely chair.

"What can I say, I'm a controlling person." She shrugged and finished picking up her things and began to head for the door.

"I wan't saying no." He stated subconsciously accepting she was in control and running for the door, getting there just before her.

He leaned against the door frame, his arm at eye level, purposely blocking her exit and cocking an ear brow.

She stopped upruptly and looked at him, as if she was trying to read his face to see his plan.

"Rick, are you gonna' walk with me or not?" She cocked her eye brow almost as if to reply to his expression.

"Yes." He replied blankly.

"Then move?" He tried to tell him but mid-sentance became a question.

"Make me." He told her leaning in, challenging her, their faces millimetres apart, she could feel his hot breath bushing against her cheek.

She softly put her hand over his, the one leaning against the frame. He relaxed, his arms pulled her into him.

She leaned in closer than before and elbowed him in the chest, his rock hard chest. ~He must work out.~ She thought as he dropped his hands from her to nurse his wound.

And she slipped away, swaying her hips walking down the now completely empty East Building. She called out behind her as he watched her walk away "I made you."

That's when he realised she won that round but he wasn't gonna' let her get bonus points but leaving him there, shocked.

He recovered and ran after her.

"Well played Miss Beckett. Hey, if your married to Mr Wonderful, why does everyone call you Miss?" He questioned the mystery that seemed to surounded Kate Beckett.

"Mr Wonderful? And everyone knew me before I married Mr Wonderful." She told him still walking.

"So is Mr Wonderful, still wonderful after marriage?" He asked her the question that she had been asking herself for a long time.

"After you." He politely openned the door for her.

"What about you, Mr Castle? You Married?" She questioned trying to get a bit of his attension of her.

"Nope, never been. Why you offering?" He quickly replied with a grin.

"Mr Wonderful." She stated and lifted her left hand for the second time that day, why did everyone keep forgetting she was married today?

"Right. Where's you're car?" He continued on, looking out into the car park that happened to have about 7 cars left in it.

"The black four wheel drive over there." She pointed to the most expensive car in the lot.

He was shocked, how does a teacher affored a car like that?

"What does Mr Wonderful do?" He asked. he had to be a millonaire. Then why was she working then?

"He is a Doctor." She smiled proudly, he was saving the world one person at a time.

"How wonderful." He stated rolling his eyes.

"He is. Good night, Mr Castle." And before he could reply she was walking towards the expensive four wheel drive and was unlocking it.

"Until tomorrow, Kate." He yelled out and headed towards his car.

Castle went home and went to sleep.

Kate however had other plans...

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	5. Chapter 5 Kate's 24 Hours

Authors Note:Yes, josh is in this chapter. I know he sucks just stay with me they aren't meant to be together.

Chatper 5 ~ Kate's 24 Hours

Kate dove out of the deserted car park a little faster than needed trying to put some phyically distance between herself and the incredably doable man she meet that day at the coffee shop, who by some twisted curve ball of fate now worked at Sliver Lake High where she was going to see him everyday for at least the rest of the year.

She focused her mind on the road, the twist and turns that she routinely followed. However, the new English teacher Mr 'Hot stuff' Castle would not leave her mind.

She realised she was thinking about him again, -No stop it, Kate. He's another teacher, bad idea.- She told herself as she shook her head, as if to shake the idea of him from her mind.

She pulled into the large rocky drive way that lead to her peaceful home, with Josh.

She killed the engine and sat for a moment, in the silent car with her own thoughts.

She wipped the hot english teacher from her mind and put on a fake relaxed smile as not to show how tightly she had been wound, because today was a normal day like any other.

She got out the car and walked past another black four wheel drive identical to her own.

"Hey babe!" Josh called out from the kitchen hearing the beautiful brunette closing the front door to their home.

"Hey, whats cooking? It seems good!" She breathed in happily.

"Your favouorite... unfortunatly I cant join you. Just got a text, they need me." He yelled from the kitchen as she slummed down on the couch taking off her shoes.

"Go save the world, Josh. I'll be here." She yelled turning on the flat screan, a little relieved that she wouldn't have to spend the night lying or leaving things out about what she did today. There was no way she was going to tell Josh about the chamming coffee man.

"That's me saving the world one patient at a time." He grinned and slid his jacket over his shoulders looking at her relaxed on the couch.

"Bye." She called no allowing herself to look up at him, she didn't want to. For some reason she could not explain she wanted to look up and see big blue eyes starring back at her like they had today in the staffroom. She knew she wouldn't through, so Josh left.

Leaving Kate Beckett to her own devices.

-What to do, what to do- She poundered to herself was she walked bare foot on the wooden floors.

She played Call Of Duty for a few hours to attempt to get some of her frustrations sexual or otherwise out. Try but fail, there was only so much COD could do for her.

She stripped off her track pants, designer Lora Jane black ones that fitted her perfectly, hugging her ever cuvre. She decided to make the same call for the puma grey jumper with a light blue logo. Leaving herself half naked and still hot in her own home.

She wore her dark blue loose T-shirt and black underwear to her bedroom where she ripped them off too before hopping into the ensuite shower. Washing away all the grime and sweat from the day, being a PE teacher was a lot more phyical than a SOSE or English teacher.

After getting out of the shower, the one she had in a last ditch attempt to cool down her body that had qutie enjoyed her little chats with the unforgetable Mr Castle and had no problem showing it.

She lay down on her king size bed in a star fish shape, spreading her tonned body out as much as possible.

She let her mind wonder, openning the flood gates to a rapid flow of images, all of them of the english teacher.

She gronned and grinned as she moved under the blankets.

Richard 'hot stuff' Castle, her co-worker and new english teacher had hit her like a wall, it had already happened, she already liked him. And she knew it, so did her body.

Kate had always had extremely keen senses, thats why she stirred in the night when she was unwillfully pulled from her dream land, when an past tired Josh stummled into bed with her.

She turned over as to not face him. She starred blankly at the bathroom door way in the darkness.

She imagined Rick standing there, his arm on the door frame, leaning aganist it.

Starring back at her like he did when she was leaving school today, with that adorable smile on his face.

She smiled, turned so she was laying on her back and closed her eyes. Hoping that she would dream of the Coffee man, not that she would tell anyone that, ever.

"Babe? Babe, I'm going." A rough voice woke her, it was early, she knew it was early, too early to wake up. The light from what she could only believe was the bedroom window streamed in.

"Mmmmm...Bye." She mummbled before turning her face into the pillow, sheilding her green eyes from the unwanted light. Her hair spread across the pillow covering as much as possible, wild and untamed morning hair that only a few people ever saw.

Josh looked down and smiled at the relaxed state of his wife, peaceful. He walked out into the front yard and got into his black four wheel drive, marked HIS of course.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm clock's alert scream echoed througout the empty room. She went to sleep alone, she woke up alone. This was nothing new to Kate, she and Josh had been married for a few years now and before that they were living together.

She sensed it in the morning air, a change. She felt awake, completely and fully awake and ready for the day. Even looking forward to it.

She picked out an outfit that showed off all her assets even more than normal, without being suspicious of course. She just wanted to look good, it was for no real reason or person. Or at least thats what she told herself as she shimmied her super tight skinny jeans up over her tonned thighs.

She rushed out the door and hurried off to the best cafe in the city or at least in her mind it was. Cafe Lipton seemed emptier than normal, as if everyone had decided there was somewhere better and didn't tell her.

She was early and managed to win this race.

This was one of the many reasons she was a PE teacher, everything was a race and she always wanted to win.

Rick had just walked into the cafe, she could immeditatly tell that he had taken some extra time in his attire this morning too. She could help but think why this was.

"Kate? Fancy meeting you here." He smiled that charming smile as he walk over to her.

She was standing in the strangly small line for coffee, like she did the day before.

"Coffee Boy, Where else would I be?" She asked not turning around to face him.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Coffee Girl." His voice going higher as he said "Coffee girl".

"This is where Coffee Girl gets coffee." She stated blankly, taking a step forward.

"Even when she's not going to school? Because you cant seriously be teaching PE in that." He used this as an exellent excuse to look her up and down.

She didn't miss this, the jeans had the desired effect. She could tell by how dark with lust his eyes had become. But he had a point how was she going to teach in this?

-Really thought through, Kate.- She thought as she took anyother step forward so she was only one person away from getting her hands on the delicous black liquid she had a strong addiction to.

"Order together? It will save time, I'll buy." He offered, charming gentleman offered to buy an innocent cup of coffee for his married co worker. -Why not?- Kate thought.

"Sure." A single word answer, little more closed off than she had wanted but he was fine with it because it was all progress.

He ordered her coffee and paid, cash. He had a surprising amount for someone that drove such a cheap car, Kate took note of this and decided to investigate more a little later.

They stood together waiting for their order to be made by Robbie. To anyone from the outside world they would look like a couple, standing together talking while waiting for there morning coffee.

"So Rick you know about my love life, what about yours?" She said blankly almost harshly to him, turning to look in his eyes for the first and not the last time that day.

It took him by surprise but it didn't show it, he was cool and calm.

"Its...I have as many dates in a week as you have sugars in your coffee." He smiled.

"I don't have sugar in my coffee." She stated confused.

"Becuase your sweet enough." He told her, just as he finished his last word Robbie called out.

He walked over to get the coffee cups, leaving her stunned. -Ohh He's good, He's very good.- She thought to herself before hurrying over to the counter befoer her could grab both coffee's, she had to win everything.

She got to her coffee but Rick didn't realise she had and went to grab it, covering her hand with his own in the process. She froze, he froze. They Stood there for about a minute either sure wheather to move or not. Her dam competitive streak, if she didn't have to win everything this wouldn't have happened.

"Kate?" A brown hair woman called out from behind the frozen couple.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Kate quickly pulled her hand away and walked over to the other woman.

"You keep telling me how I need to try this place, well here I am trying it." She raised her hand to show her point.

"I'm so glad you did!" Kate replied, feeling Rick's eyes burning the back of her jeans.

"Who's your friend?" Chloe asked in a flirty voice, looking over at Rick.

Who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Ricky, come meet anyother one of your co workers, this is Chloe Tyler." She called out, grinning at how strangly uncomforable he looked.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	6. Chapter 6 Staff Meeting

Authors Note: this story does invole cheating but not from where you would expect. Im not saying cheating is okay, because its not. But the teachers Im basing this like I keep saying one of them is married. Im sorry, If you hate cheaters then stop right now. I havent added a chapter for a while because the teachers I'm basing this on havent done anything that I could write about, that its until now :D

Warning: Swear word in this chapter...

Chapter 6 ~ Staff Meeting

Kate was happy to introduce Chloe and Rick they seemed to hit it off or more Chloe liked him a lot and had no problem showing it. Her co worker was most definatly flirting with Ricky and she didn't care in the slightest or at least thats what she kept telling herself, however if she looking at her refection in the window of the shop dorr as she walked out she would see her face green with jealously.

She walked out not only because she wanted to get to school on time but she couldn't take one more flirty remark from Chloe's lips, if she had to she would surely punch her.

On the drive to work Kate found herself increasingly angry, she kinda knew why but wouldn't let herself give into the thought that she could possibly have feelings for Rick Castle, ever.

She parked and stopped for a moment. Taking some deep breaths to calm herself, she wouldn't walk into work angry and end up yelling at her students, that wasn't fair to them and she was a nice PE teacher. She relaxed her clenched fists and glanced at the digital clock before closing her eyes. Only 7.15, she was early and made a mental note to get herself a chocolate later for being so.

-And clam, Kate. Calm, you don't care remember?- She thought to herself.

After a few minutes she felt her body cool and descided she was calm enough to go into the East building. She smiled to herself the cool wind against her skin was calming.

She clicked the door open to find a surprizingly crounded staff room. -What the hell? It's like 7.20 why is everyone here?- Kate thought to herself.

"Kate, honey. I thought you had forgot about this mornings meeting, I was about to text you." Miss Parish called out across the room in her usual load voice.

"Lanie, Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days!" Kate replied hurrying over to her best friend.

"I've been sick. So girl fill me in on the gossip?" Lanie explained sitting down at the big wooden desk in the middle of the staff room as she motioned for Kate to join her.

"Gossip, Lanie really? You know I don't listen to any of that." Kate replied blankly, with an almost serious face.

"Hahaha good one, Kate. Now, come on what's been happening?" Lanie laughed at the seriousiness of her friend.

"Well, Mr Green and Miss Halliwell have been fired."- Kate began.

"What? No way, Why?" Lanie Interupted.

"They were having a affiar." Kate stated blankly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world even through she only found out a few days ago.

"Oh my god! Seriously? Did you know about that?" Lanie asked a little taken back by the news.

"Nope. Anyway, theres a new English teacher..."

"I heard he's hot!" Lanie commented smiling.

"He's alright, I guess." Kate replied.

"Anything else happened while I was away?" Lanie asked seeming more relaxed now she was up to date with the school's gossip.

"Shall we start the meeting?" Gates walked in and the room fell slient in fear, it was now very clear that Victoria had no problem firing staff.

"Nope." Kate mouthed to Lanie.

Kate watched as her fellow teachers sat down and Gates paced the length of the table.

"Firstly...Where's Mr Castle?" Gates questioned, obviously annoyed at the absence of her newest English Teacher.

"Would You Like Me To Check Miss Gates?" Kate spoke strong leaving the whole room surpirzed.

"Yes, Miss Beckett. Thank you." Gates replied looking down at her papers she had placed on the table.

Kate didn't really want to text him, let him get in trouble with Gates, serves him right for letting Chloe flirt with him. But she would rather text Rick than listen to Gates talk about the schools new anti bullying program.

Kate got up from the table and walked outside to stand about a metre away from the staff room door.

She unlocked her Iphone and flicked through her many apps until she found her messages icon.

She clicked New Text the top bar of the screen. Contacts she flicked through about 30 names until she found the right one.

~Rick Castle ~Home, Work or Moblie

-Why do I have his Home number?~ She asked herself as she clicked Moblie.

~Where are you? -K~

Message sent.

Ding-Ding

~Leaving coffee shop. Y? -R~

~We have staff meeting! Gates :( HURRY! -K~

Messgae sent.

Ding-Ding

~Fuck...Cover 4 me?-R~

"You owe me -K~

Message sent.

She smiled, she was helping him. She walked back into a staff room of judging eyes questioning why.

"Well Miss Beckett?" Gates turned, showing how grumpy she was.

"Mr Castle, regretfully, will not be joining us. He has had to attend to a urgent matter with one of our students." Kate seriously and professional, fighting a smile.

"Thats unfortuate, I would have liked to introduce Mr Castle to the rest of our teaching team but that must wait for another time." And with that gates contunied the most boring staff meeting that had ever been held in the universe.

"Okay, 8.00 Staff. Time to get ready for todays classes the students will be arriving soon. Finally, please make Mr Castle feel welcome here at Sliver Lake." Gates Finished, finally.

Slowly the intire teaching staff left the staff room to get ready for the mass of students that were most definity heading their way, all except Kate. For the second time that week she had been glad that she was a PE teacher, with no homeroom.

She was completly alone which made the unexcepted sound of her phone seem even loader.

Ding-Ding

~Probz Castle.~ She thought.

She was wrong, very wrong.

~Babe, Meet me the hotel! -Joshy boy~

~Why would Josh want to meet at a hotel, we own a house...Unless...It wasn't meant for me.~ She thought, feeling a sudden heavy feeling in her stomach and the need to sit down.

* * *

tsk tsk tsk Joshy boy what have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	7. Chapter 7 Elephant Charms

**Authors Note: BTW Kate's ex's are going to be making some appearances but dont worry she will be with Castle sooner or later. Queue Demming!**

**Chapter 7 ~ Elephant Charms And Katy Perry tattoos**

Katherine Beckett didn't cry, especialy not in front of people, that is why she was very glad that she was lucky enough to be alone when she realised. Realized that her marriage was a lie for how long she was unsure of, but a lie no the less. Josh was cheating. ~Wait. She didn't know that.~ He would be inncocent until proven guilty.

She went from confused to sad to angry to determind within a few minutes, determind to see if Josh would really betray her.

Begining to feel closed in by the empty staff room Kate decided to get up and pull herself together. She walked out the staff room and found her eyes wanted to look at the ground, ashamed, even through no one knew Josh was cheating except him, her and the skank he was cheating with, she still felt like hiding.

She was fine with looking at the ground until she walked into a solid hard chest.

"Oh..sorry." A male unfarmilliar voice mummbled.

"No, My fault. Sorry, Mr?" Kate looked up to see a large dark haired man, he was rather handsome with a I-could-crush-every-other-guy-in-this-school vibe.

"Mr Demming, Tom Demming." He offered to the beautiful woman with a smile and an outsearched hand.

"I'm Kate, PE teacher." She smiled and pulled her left hand behind her back quickly slipping her wedding ring off and poping it into her pocket before shaking the strangers hand with an equally bright smile.

"Looks like we will be working together, Kate." He commented seeming genuinely happy to be working with her.

"So Miss...? I'm sorry, I didn't catch your last name." He added befoer she could reply with a smile reaching his whole face.

She hesitated, only for a milisecond. "Beckett, Miss Beckett." She told him, she really has to stop lying about her name.

"Well, Miss Beckett can I walk you to the gym?" He offered with that same wide smile, this was the first time Kate realised that this charming Tom character was flirting with her. ~Oh dear~

"Hahaha. Do you even know where the gym is?" She tried to laugh him off, walking towards the East building exit.

"Okay. How about this...Would you like someone to talk to on your way to the gym?" He offered, ~Does this man ever stop smiling?~ She thought.

"Yeah, sure. It's this way by the way." She called out walking ahead of him. Big mistake, she could feel his eyes burning a hole in her ass. Not that she minded the attension, she was getting heaps of it lately.

Kate's laugh echoed through the whole empty Gym building. "And thats how you got the tattoo of Katy Perry on your hip?!" She barely managed to say before laughing again.

"Yup, cool right?" Demming laughed. The pair sat laughing in the PE staff room.

"Cool? More like crazy! How could you get that drunk?!" She spatout.

"I could show you." He winked and placed his hand on her thigh. ~Oh dear~

"Kate! You in there? I have a prezie for you!" Rick ~Hot stuff~ and ~Hot timing~ Castle called out as he walked into the PE staff room.

"Castle!" Kate stood up and took a step away from Demming.

"Am I interupting something?" Rick asked with a cocked eye brow.

"No.""Yes" Kate and Tom answered at the same time. " We were just talking." Kate claimed.

"Well, I brought you a gift for covering for me this morning." He left a small box on her desk and left.

Kate walked over to the box, feeling someone was watching her legs.

"Hey Kate, I have class now. See you at lunch?" Demming call out walking out of the staff room.

"Yeah, Tom. See you then." She replied not looking up from the box she couldnt bring her eyes away from.

For about 2 minutes Kate just starred at the small box, thinking of all the things it could be.

Sooner or later she opened up the little box of wonder.

She gasp in shock. He brought her a sliver elephant charm bracelet. It was beautiful, ~But how did he afford it?~ She questioned.

She clicked it on and made a mental note to thank him later. But now she had her year 10 class. ~Oh dear~

"Nice Bracelet Miss!" Grace commented as her teacher walked past her into the Gym.

"Thanks, Grace." Miss Beckett replied contuning her way.

"Where did ya' get it?" The young girl asked.

"Someone gave it to me. Im not sure where he got it from." Miss Beckett answered still walking with Grace following with more questioned to annoy her teacher.

"It looks like its from that new place. Must of cost your husband a fortune!" Grace informed.

"Yeah...I'm sure it did." Kate's voice went small. ~No! you cant be small when the students are around! Come on, Kate!~ She thought.

"It looks good on you anyway, Miss." And with that Grace hurried of to gossip with her friends.

She hadn't planned the lesson. ~Shit~. All this time taken up by Castle, Tom and Josh was starting to take its toll. But she could wing it and be sure that her class wouldn't tell the differance.

"Okay class. We are gonna do some Zumba today!" Miss Beckett said with her normal today-is-a-new-day smile that always lifted everyones mood. There was a mixed reaction to Zumba but mostly positive.

"You look hot..." Castle commented on the sweat and red face of his co-worker with his usual charming smile.

"Thanks." She replied with a wink. ~Where did that come from?~ She asked herself.

"What did you just do?" He questioned, what could make her so sweaty? Rick was hoping it was that she joined in with her class and not that she was "talking" with that Demming guy.

"Zumba with my year 10's." She said grabbing a towel and water bottle out of her bottle desk draw.

"Sounds like fun."

"It was. You should come join me some time, when you have a line off. You know work up a sweat..." She smiled taking a huge gulp of her water.

"I'd love too. I see your wearing my little prezie..." He pointed at the elephant charms on her wrist.

"Yeah that. Are you sure you want me to have it? I meant it must have cost you a weeks pay." She said trying to take it off.

Rick put his hand over the charm bracelet in question, "I want you to have it. It didn't cost that much." He smile at the way her skin heated up at his touch.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheak, soft and sweet. So soft and sweet that it took Rick by surprise.

"Thank you, Rick." She whispered and walked around him towards the door.

She left leaving him standing in the middle of the staff room holding his cheak where she kissed him. "Your very welcome." He whispered to the closed door of which he soon exited from with a grin that he couldn't wipe off his face. He wondered ~What would she do if I brought her a whole set of elephant charms?~.

Kate Walked through the busy hallway blushing and guilty-free because if Josh could meet women at hotels see could give co-workers kisses on the cheak.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	8. Chapter 8 Honey, I'm home

**Authors Note: Follow me on tumblr? 59 followers for this story I love you all. I'd like to thank the amazing teachers that im basing this on, whom will never know about this story. (sigh)**

**Chapter 8 ~ Honey, I'm home**

Kate found herself standing at the front door of her house, the one she and Josh had brought together. She felt an wild rage boiling within her she wanted nothing but to let it out on Josh, but no, she would play it cool, play it smart because Katherine Beckett always had a plan.

She reached into her pocket feeling the two rings that once meant so much to her the ones that she had never planned on taking off. Yet she spent the whole day with them guilt-free with them not on her finger, she felt free. She left her finger trace the circle in her pocket before pulling it out into the light.

She slipped them on her left hand and starred at the huge diamond on a real sliver ring, he was compensating for something. Before glancing at her sliver watch (also on her left hand) it was 6:34 Josh would be home soon.

As she walked into her house so felt her ability to be normal fading, rapidly. ~What would I normally do?~ She thought, panicking slightly her plan wouldn't work if he supects something.

"Honey, I'm home!" Josh's voice bemmed through the slience house.

Kate's voice seemed to stop working at the sound of that no-good, cheating, asshole -"Kate, you here?" He called out from the kitchen were he openned some cupboards or so she thought from the noise.

~You. How dare he even talk to me after what you were doing this morning!~ She thought walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Babe" She greeted him with a fake smile hoping he wouldn't tell the difference.

He turned with a smile that soon dropped. "You okay, sweetie?" Josh picked up some bad vibes from his lovely wife.

~I'll sweetie you! There are many sharp objects in this room.~ Kate thought, sending a quick look around the kitchen looking for the nearest knife.

"Honey, you're scaring me!" Josh walked towards Kate to comfort her, taking her slience as a bad sign.

"Yeah...~Breathe,Kate. Breathe.~ Just a bad day at work." She gave him a weak smile.

Josh hugged her, raping his rather large arms around her. Once upon a time this would have felt good, right. ~You cheating bastard!~ She thought trying to control that deep rage threatening to expose itself.

"It's okay, Kate. We can-" Josh began but was cut off by his own phone.

Josh looked down at his phone then back up to Kate and shoved it in his pocket.

"What?" Kate asked. ~I bet its that slut!~ her inner voice screamed.

"It's work but I don't have to go, I'll stay here with you." Josh confidently told her smiling, a smile that hid so much.

"No go." She told him, Kate wasn't sure if she could take much more of him, she should have just pulled an all nighter at the school.

"No, it's fine. I'll stay."

"No, go save the world. It's not far if I keep you all to myself." She tapped her finger on his chin. ~Wow. Maybe I'm not so bad at this.~ She thought about her movement.

"You sure?" Josh asked looking down at his Iphone. Kate made a note to herself to get her hands on that, the Iphone might have that skanks number.

"Yeah, go. I'm gonna order some take out." She smiled and walked towards the phone, hiding her face because she was worried that her mind was screaming so much that it might start showing on her face.

She dialed the number for the local pizza place as Josh fummbled around in 'their' bedroom, she didn't even want to call it that anymore.

"Cheese pizza please.-

Under Kate-

Ummm...delieved please.-

Okay, thank you."

"Bye babe." Josh kissed her on the cheak. ~Call me babe and kiss me. Grrrr...~ Kate managed to keep her anger under control until she heard Josh'd car drive away.

She just screamed until she couldn't breathe.

Kate knew she now had two options for her night.

Option 1. Drink that bottle of Rum she has hidden under one of the floor boards and cry until she fell asleep. ~Real positive, Kate~

Option 2. Call someone and drink with them.

~Okay option 2 wins~ Kate decided.

But whom should a lonely Miss Katherine Beckett call?

* * *

**Soz short chapter. Who should she call Mr Castle or Mr Demming?**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	9. Chapter 9 A Win For Mr Castle

Authors Note: Wow...quite an overwhelling responce for the charming Mr Castle to be called by a lonely Kate Beckett and you know what they say give the people what they want.

Chapter 9 ~ A Win For Mr Castle

Kate scrolled through her Iphone contacts, listening to the claming clicking noice as she clicked Tom Demming. She looked at his photo for a few moments with her finger hovering over his mobie number.

~Tom didn't seem like much of a drinker. Maybe...Rick?~ She thought clicking of Demming's contact and scrolling until she saw...

~Rick Castle ~Home, Work or Moblie

~Hey -K

Mesage sent.

Immediate reply Ding-Ding

~Hey sup -R

~Nm. Wanna hang out? -K

Message sent.

About a minute later Ding-Ding.

~Sure, what did you have in mind? :) -R

-Drinking. Lots of drinking.- She thought.

~Ummm...wanna come over? I have alcohol. ;) -K

She regreted sending that text the second it had sent but she was reasured with his fast reply.

~Sure but hbu come over here. I think I have more alcohol.-R

He can even charm in text, a skilled man he is this Mr Castle.

She thought about it for a minute. Leaving her house and her confort zone, going into a strange mans house that she has only just meet anything could happen.

~Kate? -R

Kate questioned her reply for a few moments longer before quickley typing it in as to make sure she wouldn't change her mind. Once she had typed it Kate didn't sent it striaght away she watched the blinking line at the end of her sentance.

Kate bit her lip and stuffed some of her brown hair behind her ear before tapping the send button. Bracing herself for the reply.

~If you want me to. Is anyone else there? :) -K

The minutes before the charming co worker replied were longer than the ones she had spend with Josh, slow and painful.

~Nope, just lonely old me. Come over if you want. I'm here either way.-R

And that was all Kate needed, she was running out towards her car, sometimes being a PE teacher had its pecks like she was always fit.

She was about to drive off when she realised she had no idea where Mr Castle lived. Crap.

~Where do you live, Mr Castle?-K

Across town Rick Castle sat in his office laughing deepy at his phone. She didn't know where he lived, but she was asking so that meant she was planning on coming over. A smile took over his face at the thought.

He lived on the more expensive end of town which confused Kate more than surpirsed her. He had a crapy car and he worked as a teacher. How would he have enough money to buy over where the bilionaires lived.

~Lottory? Maybe he invented something? Rich parents?~ Were some of the many things that popped into Kate's mind on her way over to her co-workers apparment.

"Kate?" Rick bemmed as he opened his wooden door.

"Who else would it be?" Kate asked smiling with two shot glasses in her hands.

"And I came with my own glasses. So show me this drink that I came across town for, Ricky?" Kate demanded as she stepped past Rick into he home.

Rick sqinted at the shot glasses in Kate's hand they had witty saying on them.

One read -Teachers can get down too~ in bold black writing.

The other -A+ for alcohol- With a big red A+ in cursive hand writing.

Rick laughed. "Cleaver." he commented before walking to what Kate could only believe was his Kitchen.

Rick brought out a range of drinks 2 at a time placing them in front of Kate whom was sitting on the couch.

He stopped once the whole coffee table was full.

"Okay then. This is my best stuff." Rick sat down next to his co worker, proud of his range of drinks.

"Lets get this party started then!" Kate reached for one of the bottles.

"If you call two a party." Rick commented reaching for another bottle.

* * *

**Kinda a boring chapter but I'm planning for things to get very interesting next chapter if you know what I mean? ;)**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
